No More Sunshine
by Please Delete No Longer In Use
Summary: [ONE-SHOT]The reactions of several people after the shock revelation that Padme is dead. NO EPISODE 3 SPOILERS!


**STAR WARS: NO MORE SUNSHINE**

She felt weak, and her body was limp. She had resigned to her fate as soon as the doctor had told her that she had contracted a man-made disease. She had two hours left. Padmé Amidala was dying.

* * *

Darth Vader suppressed the tears that were building up in his eyes.

"The intelligence reports are conclusive. She is dying," the officer concluded.

Vader turned away, fearing that the tears that were now tumbling down his scarred face would somehow escape the mask.

"No," he whispered. "NO!" He scooped up the desk in his office and tossed it across the room as if it were a rag doll.

The officer, his body rigid with shock, was next. Vader clenched his hand into a fist, snatching the air from the man's lungs. He took the lifeless body in his arms, and threw it to the deck. Then he collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. The pain he was feeling inside was unbearable. He loved Padmé so much, held her so dear…and now she was almost lost.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi pulled his blue robe closer to him. The bitterly cold wind pierced his skin, making him shiver. The roaring crowds in the Royan market shoved and pushed and shouted, but Obi-Wan made his way through the throng of people calmly and carefully. 

Even through all the noise, he heard a strong, firm voice yell, "Ben!"

Obi-Wan was used to his new name now, and he sensed that the speaker was calling for him. He stepped away from the edge of the market and sunk into a deep, dingy alleyway. His caller dashed from the crowds into the alley.

He pulled back his hood to reveal an aged, rugged face.

"Captain Typho," Obi-Wan greeted.

Normally the man would give him a crooked smile, but this time his face was sour.

"Obi-Wan," he began stiffly. "She's dying."

"What? Who?"

"Padmé Amidala's dying." By this time, he was stuttering and tears were gathering.

Obi-Wan stumbled back. He felt dazed, and he couldn't control his body. He slumped to the floor. He was feeling immense pain. His own…and Vader's.

"No…" his voice was heavy with sadness. He felt sick. He buried his head in his robe. And minutes later, when he withdrew it, his robe was dripping wet. Typho was gone. But the pain and grief wasn't.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine settled into the Command Chair on Coruscant. The doors the turbolift slid open, and his Royal Guards led his loyal advisor Sate Pestage into the room. The man bowed, his purple-pink robes crumpling as he did so. 

"Our myroxin disease has worked, my lord," he reported. "The…specimen has but one hour to live."

Palpatine nodded and smiled his cold, dark, evil smile. "Good…"

He closed his eyes and focused inwards. "Yes…pain. Great pain."

Pestage listened eagerly as Palpatine avidly described, "Vader, he's dying inside! The only thing he ever loved was gone! Excellent! Brilliant! He is giving in to the Dark Side!" The frightening cackles that followed echoed not only through the halls of the Imperial Senate- but through the Force…

* * *

Queen Jamillia's words faltered as she absorbed Captain Panaka's words. They echoed through her head: _Padmé Amidala is dying…Padmé Amidala is dying…Padmé Amidala is dying… _

"This life is no longer worth living," Jamillia told her bodyguard. She looked up and smiled sadly. "This life is not for me. Ducking, hiding, losing friends."

Despite all her attempts not to start crying, the tears started the journey down her face. They smashed through her make-up, causing it to run. She gazed down at what used to be the courtyard. Now Imperial battle tanks and troopers scuttled across it.

Jamillia slumped down onto her throne and lowered her head into her hands. The guard swivelled around as the large doors of the Throne Room swung open. Blaster fire rang out. Jamillia heard the soft thump of a body hitting the floor. Queen Jamillia never looked up.

* * *

Tears slipped from Jar Jar Binks' large, round eyes. 

"Sheesa dyin'? Oh, boy. Meesa friends all dyin…Obi-Wan never sees meesa anymore, heesa is dead to meesa. Ani, he dead. Heesa Vader now…heesa bombad person. Nowsa Padmé…"

The tears continued to fall. Suddenly a shot rang out. The Gungan messenger in front of him fell dead to the dirty swamp of Naboo. Imperial stormtroopers emerged from the forest. Jar Jar's shoulders slumped as more and more troops revealed themselves. Sadness and grief took over him. He gazed around and saw that the Empire had him surrounded. The silent forest of Naboo was interrupted by another blaster shot. And Naboo was rocked by three deaths in one day.

* * *

The handmaidens and Dormé were the next to hear the news. And they were overtaken by anger and misery. Padmé Amidala had been their master, their friend, they had looked up to her. They were told by the Imperials that had invaded Naboo. The man that told them, a man called Pestage, said it painfully and coldly: "I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you, handmaidens…your old friend Amidala is taking a holiday…in death!" 

From that moment on, their lives were shattered, and Jamillia's last words applied to them: "This life is no longer worth living."

Dormé was taken to serve Grand Moff Trachta as a slave, but only survived a week as she resisted his orders. Sabé died at the hands of Grand Moff Tarkin after shooting him in the shoulder with a stolen blaster, and the rest (Eirtaé, Sané, and Saché) were sent to the Maw, a secret Imperial weapon designs base, but on the way, the Rebel Alliance unknowingly attacked and destroyed the shuttle. The Empire's man-made disease wrecked the lives of many people. And ended the life of eight.

* * *

Bail Organa cradled the baby Leia Amidala Skywalker, his adopted daughter. Padmé's daughter. The turbolift doors slid open, and his old friend Obi-Wan entered his office. 

Bail nodded his greeting. Obi-Wan didn't do even that. He just simply stated, "Padmé Amidala's just died."

Leia screamed and cried, thrashing as if feeling her mother's fate. Bail just sighed, and leaned back into his chair, and pressed Leia even closer to his chest.

* * *

On Tatooine, Leia's twin brother Luke, kicked and wept as he felt his mother pass away.

* * *

On the Star Destroyer _Devastator, _Vader let out an ear-piercing yell.

* * *

In Bail Organa's office on Alderaan, Obi-Wan letloose a pained cry.

* * *

On Coruscant, Palpatine laughed maliciously.

* * *

And on Naboo, all was silent as Padmé Amidala died.

* * *

**_AN: OK, so it was rubbish. I know, I know. That's because I wrote it when I was younger but I read through it again and felt that I wanted somebody else to read it. Remember to R&R, STRICTLY NO FLAMES!_**


End file.
